writelikethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Analyzing Articles and Social Media within the Business World
Summary Social Media videos and college scholarly articles differ in various ways. Media videos are proficient in showing visual images or animations in a way that an audience can clearly understand. Unlike social media videos, scholarly articles differ because they do not visually present what they are trying to say and are more persuasively informative towards an audience. In a way, social media is trying to win over the audience while representing visual images so that it is easy to understand, while scholarly articles are presenting accurate information through studies of that particular topic. In the social media, “Controversial Employee-Management Issues” concerning executive officers, the main point is primarily stating that CEO compensation plays an unmistakable deal in the business world and is occasionally considered unfair to co-workers/employees of the company. While the article’s main point discusses the importance on how this is an powerful debate among the public on executive compensation, focusing on issues related to its success and justice in threatening economically hard times. Also executive compensation still rests one of the most controversial topics that people still argue over, and still gathers a great deal of interest from distinct fields over the past several years. From learning about the differences between the ways the two sources got their point across to their audience, I learned several techniques that could possibly help incoming business majors in their writing. 'Analysis' Social Media The video, “Controversial Employee-Management Issues” discusses multiple controversial issues occurred in the business world. By linking what the audience was hearing to what they were seeing, not only does it hold their attention but it also helps the audience understand what the video was implying, especially on a topic most people may be foreign to. Pictures that went along with the message that the information was trying to portray, and it was fairly short to the point and therefore easy to understand. Also, the video portrayed their information by using posters and even animations to get their point across to their audience. The use of this type of technique captures and keeps the audience’s attention. There are additional ways to inform an audience on an important topic such as this controversial one, but the way the audience was being informed by using colored animations and helpful posters to help clear up any confusion present, seemed to have an affective influence on the audience. In addition, the video clearly gets its point across without overelaborating. The video shared the information without regards to their own opinion; the information was clearly stated. Scholarly Article In the article “The evolution of CEO compensation over the organizational life cycle,” the main point is primarily concentrated on how this is an intense debate amongst the vast majority of the public on executive compensation, usually indicating a strong emphasis on issues related to its efficiency and equality in harsh economic times. The way Gordon Wang discusses the topic to reach his audience comes across in an informative kind of way. The article doesn’t visually portray what he is trying to imply but rather more in an informative way so that college level students can understand. Wang should have considered his audience’s patience level, and ability to read such a lengthy article and maybe condensing it down a bit to simplest terms. Because what audience is going to take the time to skim an article that is extremely lengthy and not be frustrated to find the main point? When the audience is at the point of giving up on the article because they can’t find the main point or any necessary sub-points, it would be a good idea to reduce your article down and just spell it out. In the business world today, there are very few conversations and business letters between businessman and companies per say that ramble on and elaborate an extensive percent about a certain matter. They say what they are going to say and spell it out to you in simplest terms. Business writing is short to the point and nothing else. 'Advice' *'Say what you are going to say in simplest terms of understanding for your audience’s sake. ' 'They will lose interest at some point at time if they continue to read on and on while trying to figure out what point the author is trying to make in the first place. It’s almost as if the audience is wanting the information in bullet formation, short to the point with no unnecessary fluff. When an audience is on the verge of exploring a topic of their choice or a school topic they have been assigned, it’s almost as if they want the information to be “baby fed” to them. Audiences’ want the cold hard facts and for the point of their information to be rock solid, concrete if you will. Most of the time when you are researching about a school topic or just in general, you don’t want to read 5 pages to get an answer, you want the answer to be quick, precise, and to the point. Don’t you think? So my advice to upcoming freshmen that are pursuing any sort of Business major would be to be short to the point and not elaborate too much on a point or topic. *'Do what is necessary to keep your audience’s interest. 'As I said before, if you want your audience to stay plugged in with what you have to say, be creative with your presentation and use animations, bold words, or mind-grabbing designs to help keep your audience hooked. If you’re not good at presenting your information visually, then keep what you are trying to say in simplest terms so that you reach more of a wide audience and that they don’t end up getting bored with your topic. *'When discussing important controversial issue within your major, and you either agree or disagree about the issue, it is best to keep you opinions guarded and indirect. 'The audience could be insulted or offended if your opinion clashes with theirs. Before you know it, you might have World War III on your hands. At all times, you want to be able to let your audience connect with you and what you are saying. ' ' *'Write in a form to which your audience can fully understand. 'If you use words that are above your audience’s capability, they will most likely grow tired of what you are trying to say and give up. On the other hand, if you write below the audience’s competency, then it is possible that they will question your credibility or not respect your opinion. 'Works Cited Wang, Gordon. "The Evolution of CEO Compensation over the Organizational Life Cycle: A Contingency Explanation" University of Arkansas Libraries, Fayetteville /All. Elsevier Inc., 2013. Web. 10 Apr. 2014. "Controversial Employee-Management Issues" Education Portal. N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Apr. 2014.